


Boku No Sakura || Korosensei x Reader

by The_Mistaken_Beayn18



Series: Boku No Sakura [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Scent Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, Very Much In Love, Voice Kink, octopus kink, sensei love, soft, tentacles love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mistaken_Beayn18/pseuds/The_Mistaken_Beayn18
Summary: Reader will be gender-neutral in this story.You knew Aguri Yukimura. She was your best friend ever since you helped her fiancee's anonymous project. What you did not know was that he was testing your work on a human subject. March came, Aguri gave you her last ever gift to you...it was a red tie with a crescent moon. It was adorable in your opinion.On that day, you regretted you left that building an hour ago. News of the laboratory collapsed. Your heart stopped.What happened next?⚠️WARNING⚠️This may contain sexual activities, mature content, foul language, gore, violence, and etc.You have been warned.I do NOT own Assassination Classroom characters. Only the plot.Enjoy.
Relationships: Class 3-E & Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)/Other(s), Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)/Reader, Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)/You, Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Series: Boku No Sakura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143602
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this wonderful octopus man we all loved and cared

**°○-Prologue-○°**

"...𝐀𝐠𝐮𝐫𝐢? You alright?" My gentle voice somewhat startled her and she replied me with a forced smile. " I'm fine, thank you. Just a little tired." I frowned at her, " You know, you can always go and rest. I'll handle him if you want..." She shook her head side to side and put a hand on my shoulder, smiling. " Thank you for the offer (y/n)...but I'm fine." I sighed, " If you insist." Me and Aguri met when my new boss told his wife to give me a tour in the laboratory. She was kind and always so positive. I like her from there, sweet and caring. But she was engaged...and I respect her. Being her best friend was enough for me. Being there for her when she's out of it. We shared same thing in common. It was nice to meet someone who truly understands you. " How was school with the kids? Troublesome I do hope not?" I asked her while escorting her from the cafeteria.

She giggled and my heart skip a beat. Such a beautiful laugh she had. " Not at all. Though, I wish I could help them more...other students are treating them differently. That kinda disappoint me." She respond. I gave her my charming smile that somehow didn't wooed her but she told my smile are always pretty. "I know...maybe sometimes I can give you hand with the teaching perhaps? Afterall, I'm good in Chemistry and Biology." I chuckled.

I've heard about the E-class before. They're an isolated class for failing students in Kunugigaoka Junior High school. Over there, I've been told they were treating the students poorly with uncomfortable environments, the lack of air conditioning and they're forbid to take any sports or curriculum in school.

I strongly disagree with that kind of method. " Sure...does Thursday sounds good?" I nodded and bid my farewell to her while we parted our ways. Lately but not often, I've been teaching this young student of hers, she had full potential and always so eager to learn new ways and understanding the chemicals and atoms. Bio-life form was what I was interested into and using my knowledge, I've been able to create an anti-matter to cure cancers and other unidentified diseases. If only I know the result on a bigger subject. I was planning to test it on me but I was waiting for the mouse result that was sent on the moon. For precaution measures of course. Aguri enjoys watching me teaching her class and the class also welcomed me. I love them all but I see them rarely now ever since her fiancee; Kotaro Yanagisawa had been needing me often to make the anti-matter dosage more than usual. I couldn't ask him...for the sake of my only job here and my reputation. He'll make me stayed every night now except on Friday. Aguri had visited rarely too...I couldn't blame her, her fiancee was scary enough and I've heard that she had to babysit on something?

I wish to know what that means. Not one single staff gossip nor letting out any information that might be useful to me. It gets lonely. My only friend was my octopus pet in the aquarium. Their name was (o/n). Marine life has been what I loved other than animals. They're cute and by far, the friendliest octopus I had. Now sitting in my own mini laboratory, I sighed in boredom. Today is Friday. It means I have to stay just a little longer here. Not having any conversation with Aguri was getting on my nerves. " Oh (y/n)-San...how come you're always lonely?" I unconsciously asked myself and pretended to be (o/n).

(O/n) stretched their tentacles out of the water and I looked at them. I smiled and walked over towards the aquarium. My fingers tangles with theirs and it was sucking my skin. " Miss me huh? I miss you too." (O/n) pulled back, startled when the door burst opened. My head whipped towards the source and sighed with relief. My smile got wider when I see who it was. " What's this? You haven't visit me in awhile...did something happened?" She laughed nervously and I looked at her confused. " I didn't mean to upse-" " No, no, is my fault for not checking on you too. I, uh... got you something. I hope you like it." She handed me a red fabric. I unroll it and it was a tie with a yellow crescent moon on the end. Her fashion taste is always the cutest in my opinion. I blushed and said my thanks.

" I see I was interrupting your intimate moment with (o/n)...my apology." She teased. I blurted out and protested. She knows my darkest secrets...and it is weird. I somehow... took a liking on the octopus, they may not talk but how they lovingly wrapped their tentacles around my fingers...just excite me. Aguri had been teasing me about this and it was embarrassing. My blushed didn't go down when I heard her laughter. Such an angelic laughter she has. " Ah....I'm sure you weren't just going to give me this even though you can ask someone else to send it to me." I tried to changed the topic. Her laughter died down and gave me her smile. " You're correct but I think I've been neglected your existence when Kotaro assigned my new position. " I nodded and stacked my files back together.

" I... hope you're alright with that. It gets lonely sometimes." She continued. " I'm fine...but it does get boring from time to time. But I understand, you do your thing." I said. She hummed in agreement and hugged me. I felt like my soul just left my body for that mere second of her wrapping her arms around me. " Thank you, (y/n)." She said. She smelled like daisies and chocolate. I repeat the same gesture as hers and sighed. " Thank you again for the tie...I'll wear it every day." " I hope you do... ah, it seems I have to take my leave...I'll see you next week with the kids." I nodded and we both parted. As I left the building, I went back home. Opening the door and let out a sigh; home sweet home. I made myself some instant ramen and sat down in the living room.

I switched on the news and regretted what I read on the headlines. ' Laboratory destroyed ' That's when I regretted for leaving the building an hour early. I ran to the laboratory until I was out of breath...I reached the scene and my heart ached when I see all the bodies covered with black plastics. Polices and medics were everywhere...some of the staff survived and injured. Among them, Aguri wasn't there. My stomach churned and I saw Kotaro, his left eye was impaled with something. " Kotaro! Where's Aguri?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and turned his head away. My blood boiled. Then...I saw Aguri's sister. Her hands were covered with blood but it wasn't hers.

From the look in her eyes...I know it was done.

I lost a friend. I lost Aguri. --------------------------------------------------- I hope you enjoy this work of mine...do leave a kudo and let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? I think not!

** •○‐𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙸‐○• **

𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆 days passed, news about the moon that had been evaporate 70% of it spread through out the world. I attend Aguri's funeral and Kotaro was nowhere to be seen...even her sister. As I looked at her memorial picture...tears threatened in my eyes as my heart ached.

She deserves more than this...she deserved to be loved. To be known, to be cared. That night I couldn't sleep knowing my I just lost my best friend...my love. It pains me to lose her like this. I was so close to confessed my true feelings for her. At home, I couldn't sleep nor eat. Mourning over her death had took a toll of me. If only I knew what had happened at the laboratory...I could've...done nothing, to be honest. At least be there for her on her last breath. Kotaro had disappeared from the radar and so was her sister too. I had no one to talk to nor shared my feelings with. I was alone. Even my (o/n) died under those rubles. Utterly alone.

As I walked to clear my head...I found myself at the bridge. Negatives thoughts invaded my mind. As numb as a stone...I climbed on the railing, ready to jump. Memories of me and Aguri shared together flashed before my eyes...that's when I told myself, Aguri wouldn't like the idea of me giving up on my life. There are other people suffering too and I was being selfish with own emotions. Me teaching the E-class...seeing them improving just a bit. I smiled...even though they had it worst than me. I laughed and landed back on the sidewalk. Aguri would want me to help those in need...like my project that could help thousands more. " ....(l/n)? You want to teach the E-class?" Asano glared at me with an unsettling smile. I shivered from the cold glare and nodded my head.

" I'm sorry. You can't. Government's order." " But Aguri would want me to teach her class! I can't break her promise." I said sternly. He looked at me with disappointment written on his face but kept that cool gaze. " As much that I want to give you the job of teaching the class...you'll have to face with someone from the government then." " What? Why? Don't you own this school?" I asked with disbelief. Aguri told me he's the chairman and the owner now of this school. He's the one who's behind that crappy rule for E-class. He stood up abruptly and I froze in fear. " To answer your question, yes, I owned the school. But E-class however...the government had to supervise some creature. Unbeknownst to you, dear (l/n), haven't you heard there's an unknown flying creature had appeared on Earth?" His words left from that smile of his and it took me awhile to understand what he was on about. "...flying creature?" " Yes. A flying unidentified creature has took over E-class." A monotone voice entered the room. I turned my head and a man, not older than 30, black slicked hair with a black suit. " And you are..?" He outstretched his palm, " I'm Tadaomi Karasuma. An agent from the government." " I'm (l/n) (y/n)...a former scientist." I took his hand. " Former?" " Have you heard the laboratory that collapsed a week ago? I used to work there." I calmly explained. He looked at me for a long moment. " Then perhaps, I see no problem of you teaching the class. Asano, if you may please?" The chairman watched us with that same smile plastered on his thin lips a tad longer and nodded. Karasuma respond with the same gesture as his, " Follow me."

As we walked out from the dull office, I took a breath. He was intimidating enough for me. " Karasuma-kun...is that okay?" He nodded and hiked the mountain. " Why is the government supervising the class? Did something happened to them?" " You'll see it when we get there. You'll understand why." He briefly said. I slowly nodded...hiking beside him. Karasuma was as tall as me. Well-built structure and sharp jawline. He was an eye-catching to be honest. The hiking didn't take long and we arrived at the old campus. The smell of the mountain and fresh grass filled in my nose. Bird chirping in the trees. I missed this. " Is good to be here again...." I mumbled with happiness. One of my favourite student saw me and ran towards me. " (y/n)-sensei! You're here!" She squealed and giving me a hug.

I smiled warmly and return the gesture. She was small in my arms... " Okuda-San...how are you? How's the class lately?" I asked. Okuda looked at me with sheepish smile and rubbed her other arm. " ...Uh....I don't thi-" she stopped mid-sentence when a;- Yellow, 10 foot tall, wearing a graduation robe together with the hat and a smile seems to be permanently plastered on its face. My jaw dropped.

" Wha-"

" _Nyurufufufu~,_ you must be the new teacher, I presume?" He glanced at an annoyed Karasuma and back to me. I was lost at words. " Well, yes. I'm (l/n) (y/n)." But- " What are you? Where did you come from??" Questions came pouring out of my mouth before I even knew it. He smirked and, I don't know how but he can, put a hand- no...a tentacle on my shoulder. Wait what??! Tentacle?? " Allow me to introduce myself...I'm Korosensei, the students named me and I'm the one who blew up 70% of the moon! I will be doing it again on Earth and I would gladly welcome you to our assassination classroom!" He giddy said. " What? ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM??! Are you serious!?" I bewildered at his choice of words for the class. He looked baffled. " Why, of course! You need to kill me before March comes or else~." Green and yellow stripes appeared on his once yellow face. Wait, hold the phone- " I'm not going to KILL anybody!" I've already lost someone.

That's when I thought my life couldn't get any crazier than this.

I just met a real talking octopus, who is 10 foot tall and wearing a graduation robe.

Who plans to blow up the Earth just like he blew up the moon.

\--------------------------------------------------- Stayed tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Do leave a comment or a Kudo if you enjoy this series!

"...Correct, Nagisa-kun! Well done." I exclaimed and praised the blue haired boy and he flushed with embarrassment. Adorable. The Class was doing very well with that octopus around. I'm surprised that he was willing to help these students...what makes him want to teach this class? And how did he know this class existed? I mean...he did come out of nowhere and for christ sake, he can move Mach 20 under seconds! How amazing is that? Not to mention that he's the most intelligent creature that I had ever met.

This octopus...This Korosensei, had wanted the students to kill him before they graduate.

I've begun to take interest in his well being. All I needed was his blood sample...but I'm pretty sure he won't let me. Well, it was an assumption afterall. A week had passed since I had become a teacher here and I was kinda against the whole killing thing because of Aguri. Korosensei was sitting outside watching the students practice their targets. I smiled and joined beside him.

"...Korosensei? You seem at peace although you're their target." I chuckled. He hummed in agreement. " Death is part of life after all, (Y/n)-sensei. We can't escape that."

I smile with fondness. He was right. That was wise...something Aguri would say to me. The picture of her smile and the sound of her laughter almost made me cry.

" If you don't mind me asking...where did you come from?" There was silence at the end. Too straightforward? " Somethings are meant to be kept secret, dear Reiko." I nodded slowly. Oops...I forgot about personal space. " Sorry if I sounded a bit rude there...um, do you want some of my carrot cake?" I offered him my homemade, baked goods...a sign of an apology. He looked at me and turned pink. Ah, the colour phase...Nagisa had told me about this. Pink was...tired? Blushed? Flustered? Either way, that pink colour was adorable. 

...

I did not just say that! He's an octopus!...and dangerous at that. What the fuck is wrong with me?! No, no...no catch feelings again. Keep it to yourself. All will be hell if you fucking confess to a unidentified being. Just don't.

" Are you alright, (Y/n)?" I snapped back to reality. " Hmm? Oh! I'm just dandy. How's the cake?" Changing the subject. The look on his face was about to ask the same question again but decided to play along. " Is delicious, thank you for the peace offering." He grinned and laced with a bit of teasing in his voice.

My heart skipped a beat.

Ha....why does it feel suddenly hot here?

He frowned at me and concerned I could be seen, " (Y/n)....your pink. Are you sure that you're alright?" A forced smile mustered up on my lips and I assured him I was fine.

Okay...maybe that was a lie. I'm not fine. After lunch break, I went back to the teacher's lounge and sat at my desk. Irina sat across me with an annoyed huff left from her chest. 

" Everything alright, Irina?" I asked with a sympathetic smile.

She looked at me and sighed. " Great, thanks for asking." I hummed, taking out my laptop. Mid-term was just around the corner...I had to prepare the kids well. I know Asano will make these students fail in their exams no matter what.

But me and Korosensei had the same in mind.

We want them to pass with flying colours. The door slide opened and revealed Karasuma. I gave him a small wave and he only nodded. Ah, this man is quite tense but other words...cool.

By the end of the day...I walked down the mountain with Karasuma. 

" A transfer student will join the class..."

" Hmm? A student? Or another assassin?" I repeated. 

He kept his gaze up ahead. Such a cool guy. " To be more accurate, another assassin, yes."

I clicked my tongue..." When?"

" Tomorrow."

That early? Must be desperate to kill Korosensei. I can't help but feel sorry for him. He's nice and kind and even thoughtful. Not selfish with knowledge or experience. And yet...he wants the student to kill him before the graduation happens. 

I had a new mission now.

To unlock his back story. What was he hiding? Who was he? Was he really not from earth?  
The moon incident doesn't make any sense...there was a mouse subject on it. It can't be him...can it?

How do I unlock his past? Should I tell him mine? How I lost my best friend. To think about it...he wears a tie with a crescent moon on the end. Just like mine. I haven't worn it since her death. Maybe I should wear it...but it just brings so much pain.

No. I promised her that I'll wear it every day and everywhere. For you Aguri. Anything for you.

But will he even tell me anything? I know I'm pushing it but...I want to understand him. The weapons that were used on him were harmful but not to us. A specific material to kill him...pierced through his flesh. However, it felt like rubber in my palm, more specifically; a BB pellet that took the form of small balls, grenades and knives. I was shocked when the government had to give the students to use as same as the powered gun that they had used in militaries. 

If you hold wrong, you might injure yourself.

Minor injuries of course, but still.

They're just children. Especially to me.

I should try and tomorrow...or maybe play it cool like Karasuma did.


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Do leave a comment or a Kudo if you enjoy this series!

I stood there, staring at the mirror, mid-tying. The tie's fabric was soft and smooth like satin. The moon was stitched perfectly. It gave out a faint smell...daisies and chocolate. Aguri.

I felt wetness against my warm cheeks and I bit my lip. 

" Thank you again for the tie...I'll wear it every day."

" I hope you do... ah, it seems I have to take my leave...I'll see you next week with the kids."

As promised. I'll wear it every day. I left my apartment and walked to school. It wasn't far from my home. About 10 minutes away. The sky was clear and birds were flying high with the wind. As I was enjoying the moment at peace, it was disturbed by my phone.

" Hello?"

" (Y/n)! Thank goodness you picked up. Can you take care of Nen-nen for me? I need to go for an important meeting in Tokyo. There's no babysitter available. Please?"

I smiled, " For how long?"

" About 3 days. I hope I'm not troubling you?"

" No, no, is fine Nee-chan. I'll watch over her."

I heard a sigh of relief at the end of the line and Nen-nen's laughter. " Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're lifesaver."

It seems I have to cut school for today. My fingers quickly dialed Karasuma's number. " Hello?"

" Karasuma-kun, I won't be able to attend school today...is that alright?"

" Is fine. Reason?"

" Ah, my sister asked me to babysit her daughter. Don't worry, I'll come tomorrow."

I could hear Korosensei's screaming at the background.

" What happened?"

A long sigh responded from him, " The students had been torturing the octopus since morning about the Irina incident." He explained tiredly. 

" Speaking about Irina...I need to talk to him about that." I grumbled, heading back to my apartment. " As you wish." He ended the call and I went to grab some breakfast in one of the stores.

As I waited for Nee-chan to arrive, I set up the guest room for Nen-nen. She's about 8 years old now and I haven't seen her in awhile. About an hour later, the doorbell rang.

I quickly headed for the door and opened it.

Nee-chan and Nen-nen in her arms.

" Nen-nen! You've grown so big!"

" Hehehe, silly uncle/aunt (Y/n), I'm still small, see?!" Nen-nen giggled. Nee-chan smiled and handed Nen-nen to me. " Her curfew is 9PM and make sure she eats her vegetables."

" Alright, have a safe trip Nee-chan." As she left us, making sure she gave her daughter a kiss and a hug goodbye. We both went to the living room and I set her down.

" What shall we do? Play games? Or watch TV?"

She giggled, making a detective thinking gesture. I laughed at her antics and gathered the snacks. Nen-nen was a pure gem to me. Nee-chan didn't have time for me so I was always on my own. When she got married to an American, she lived with him and left me here. I wasn't mad, just kinda disappointed. She's an actor and plays as a female detective in one of the shows.

I watched every season of hers and was kinda proud of her acting. Her talents had paid off well.

My brother-in-law took interest in bioengineering. You can say me and him had the same goal. To save the lives of others, to help the disabled people, to make the world a better and safer place.

When we get to see each other...we will always be talking about our founding, results and achievements to one another. Nee-chan wasn't fond of science much but she was happy that I got along well with her husband. And they had Nen-nen...my star.

" Can we watch Doremon again?!"

4 hours had passed, me and Nen-nen sitting comfortably on my couch and watching the blue alien with a storage pocket attached to his belly. My eyes got heavy at the sudden wave of the afternoon nap. As I was about to close them, I heard my phone went off. I groaned and my niece laughed at my laziness.

I checked the ID caller...it was unknown.

I dismissed it and grabbed her, tickling her sides. " Nen-nen! The tickle monster has taken its presence, face my wrath!" I lower down my tone to make it sound like a distorted monster. She screamed and tried to wiggle away but I was way stronger than her. My phone went off, again...and it was the same number. I sighed and switched it off.

The room was only filled with our giggles and pants.

I got up and went to the kitchen. " What do you want to eat? Chicken soup?"

She nodded her head with a smile plastered on her adorable face. As I was about to grab the ingredients, I heard the doorbell rang. Who could that be? I walked towards the door and Nen-nen was behind me.

I checked the peep hole and....guess what?

The octopus showed up in front of my door. In a terrible disguise. I opened the door and palmed my forehead. 

" (Y/n)-San...I got worried when you didn't pick up your phone and you didn't come to school today. I hope everything is alright..."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Karasuma didn't tell him?

" Ah, Sorry for not answering your call...I don't usually pick up random numbers. I was taking care of my niece here." Nen-nen shyly hid behind me still. Korosensei looked at the girl and smiled.

" Shouldn't you be in school? This is not an excuse just to see where I live right?" I smirked at him and he went pink. " I'm pretty sure you stole information about me and the others too."

He panicked and tried to protest.

" I'm kidding...or maybe you did that. Come inside if you want. I was to make lunch, isn't that right Nen-nen?" She bit her lips and nodded. Such a shy girl.

" I don't mean to intrude..."

" No, I insist. Beside, you can zoom away after having lunch with us." I kindly offered.

I invited the octopus inside my home. I made lunch for him. What is that tight feeling in my chest?

Shit.


	5. Chapter IV

Three bowls of hot steaming chicken were placed neatly on the small dining table. Me and Nen-nen sat side by side while he sat across us. He was big...and the table was kinda too small for him but thankfully the chair holds his weight. His height didn't help either. He had to hunched down a bit.

The sound of slurping was filled in the room.

I could feel the awkwardness that he had to endure and it was my fault for inviting him in for lunch. It was so unexpected of me to do so. Is it really because of him?

" The soup tastes wonderful, (Y/n)-San." He piped up, breaking the tension between us. Blood came coloured my cheeks.

" Thank you. It is a family recipe or more like a remedy for flu and fever. But I like to say that it's a cure for homesickness." Smiling softly. " Homesick?"

I watched Nen-nen happily eating her bowl. " Yes...I um...kinda feel homesick because I'd missed the days where we were still together."

He placed his spoon down.

" By we, do you indicate as in your sister?"

" Yeah...She didn't really have time for me up until now. Our schedule kinda messed up. Plus, if I were to visit her, I'll be coming into an empty house." I laughed dryly at my own jokes. Korosensei seems to be concerned but let it go.

" Uncle/Aunt (Y/n)...can I play on your computer?" My shining star asked me, showing her an empty bowl. I nodded and the girl squealed, dashed to my bedroom. Me and Korosensei chuckled with amusement at her excitement. 

I stood up and grabbed the empty dishes, putting them in the sink.

" Ah, Korosensei?" The yellow octopus paused and looked at me.

" Do you have a moment?"

He nodded and went to sit in the living room while I finished up the washing. As I was done, I joined him...sitting beside him. I could feel his body heat radiating and the familiar sensation came shooting towards my core.

Oh god, why now?

" Uh, I wanted to talk to you about...t-the Irina incident." His face went pink and his flaring in defence. " (Y/n)-San! I swear I didn't do anything out of the ordinary to her!" I tried not to laugh at his child-like demeanor and focused.

" You swear? Because if you think you could just do something like to someone without consent, then I'll kill you myself. Especially the students. You did your oath, keep that in mind." I pointed my finger at him. He nodded furiously, still pink.

But it went to the green-stripes now.

" You'll kill me? Oh, (Y/n)-San, what happened to being a pacifist?" He cockly said. This bastard-

" Being in human rights, I have the switch to not being a pacifist. Human laws. I'll admit I'll regret it later but it was for the greater good."

He chuckled and I slowly followed suit. He wouldn't touch them. I know. But it wouldn't hurt to not tell him. Korosensei's eyes went back to the room. Admiring the architecture...and then stopped at a particular picture that was hanging on the wall quietly.

" Who's that?"

I followed his gaze and saw the memorial of Aguri, the sticks still emitting smoke.

" That...is Aguri. My best friend. She died two months ago. I-" tears escaped from my eyes. Korosensei looked alarmed and grabbed a tissue. " Sorry...it is hard to lose someone you loved, she has been a good friend to me...almost like a family. I had a crush on her but she was engaged."

Korosensei sat there quietly, listening.

" On that day, the building collapsed, I ran, as fast as I could- but...I was too late." The memories of the staffs covered with black plastics...That prick left her...and her sister's hand covered in blood.

The painful clouds of sadness emerged at the back of my head and Nen-nen's and Korosensei's voice brought me back. 

" Uncle/Aunt! Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hands on my knee. I cracked a smile and hugged her.

" I should be going...perhaps we could talk about this other time? I'll be glad to listen." He offered but something in his voice tells me he's been hiding the same pain as mine. What clicked inside my head was that...he understands me. He excused himself and used the front door like a gentleman. 

" Nen-nen...I think I need to lay down, will you be alright?"

" Of course Uncle/Aunt, if I'm hungry, I'll reheat the soup you made." She said. I sighed with relief and went to my bedroom. Laying down on the soft pillow. Before I even knew it, I fell back into my sleepless dream. I woke up...feeling heavy, hot and dizzy.

" Shit..." my voice was raw from both sleeping and having a fever. I need to check Nen-nen.

I got up and almost lost balance. I opened the door and saw Nee-chan with her. " Nee-chan..?"

She heard me and went to hug me. 

" Is everything alright? Nen-nen opened the door for me. I was surprised to see her answered instead of you? Oh my goodness, you're burning up!" Her soft hand touched my forehead and I hissed at the coldness. " Apparently...why are you here?"

She smiled, " I've done with my interview, they say I could leave early which means I can go back to America."

I blinked at the sudden news. Wow. I'm alone again. Ah well.

" Did it go well?" I forced a smile and sat on the couch. Her smile went wider and joined me. " It went fantastic! They did ask for you too...but I told them you were busy."

We chatted for about an hour until she had to leave. " Make sure you eat your medicine and eat your greens too!" Shutting the door behind her with my niece. I chuckled and wobbled back to my comfy couch. As I laid down, I grabbed the phone on the coffee table and checked it. 

No notifications. Wonderful.

I sighed and was about to close my eyes when I remembered the unknown number. I saved it and typed; 'Yellow Cephalopoda'.

How am I supposed to go to school tomorrow?


	6. Chapter V

Birds chirping outside my apartment and the soft sunbeams showered inside the living room. I shivered when I felt a cool morning breeze enter. My curtains flowed with the soft wind and I groaned when the headache started to catch up onto me. I turned my gaze to my coffee table and my phone flashing its screen repeatedly. 

I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed it. I almost choked when I saw at least 50 notifications cramped on my screen. There were from my sister's interview, Karasuma, Asano...and Korosensei? 

Following my instinct, I opened Karasuma first. As expected...I need to give him my reasons. Fuck.

Me:  
Karasuma-San... I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier...but I'm not feeling well. (╥﹏╥)

Karasuma:  
...that's fine. Please be considerate next time, Asano came by the class. Asking your whereabouts.

I sighed, I could hear his frustration from the phone. Is that why Asano called me?

Me:  
Σ(°△°|||)︴I'll talk to him. I promise.

Well, that settles a little. Now for the big boss. I gulped and dialed the number. It clicked and I could hear the pin drop.

"..."

"..."

"Are you feeling alright? I don't want our Chemistry teacher being irresponsible for their attendance now do we?"

Goosebumps trailed up and down my spine. His calm demeanor really freaks the fuck out of me.

"Y-yes, Asano. I'm a little unwell today and I had to take care of my nie-"

"Well, I don't want you to repeat this same mistake again. Take care of yourself now. Good day." He hung up on me.

It could've been worse. Now, onto the next one. Oh yeah, is the yellow octopus. I raised my eyebrow when I saw that he called 10 times and messaged me 20. What the fuck?

Yellow Cephalopoda:  
(Y/n)-San? Thanks for lunch...I will like to repay you back someday.

(Y/n)-San, I was wondering if we could talk about your past, it may help to lift the burden of your past...

(Y/n)-San, are you ignoring me?

Did I get the right number?

(;;;*_*) (Y/n)-San...I think we should talk more often.

(Y/n)-San, If you're still mad about the whole Irina incident, I swear in my life and yours, I didn't do it! \\(º □ º l|l)/

And still goes on...oh my god, this stupid adorable octopus. I froze at words. I shook my head but only caused the headache to get worse than it was before.

"IMNOTFALLINGFORANOCTOPUS,IMNOTFALLINGFORANOCTOPUS." Better yet...I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM. I huffed and jumped when I felt a buzz in my hand.

The yellow cephalopoda is calling.

Great.

"..ahem, yes?"

"Oh good, you picked up! I was worried there for a second. You didn't reply to my messages...are you okay?"

I mentally slapped myself. "Just having a small fever, all is good. You're taking my class I presume?" I asked, my voice sounded much more harsher than before. It was quite at his line.

"...Korosensei?" I heard a squeal in the phone and his breathing became uneven, like he panicked about something. 

"Gah, (Y/n)-San! How did you get sick?? You were at home were you not?" His voice sounded like a mom. I chuckled, " Well, I may have accidentally slept a little later than usual, I think my body couldn't handle it much since my niece wants the air-conditioner 24/7."

I let out a sneeze that I had held on to for a long time. It startled him and myself. Lmao.

"Is your window opened?"

"Uh...yeah? Why? It gets stuffy in here sometimes."

I heard a beeping sound and looked at my phone, signaled disconnected. How. Then I heard a soft thud outside my window and a huge shadow casted inside the living room. My head turned and saw him there, holding something and looking at me. He was silently asking for my permission to enter.

I gave a small nod.

He carefully entered my small domain and placed the packaging on the coffee table. "What's this?"

The cephalopoda went pink from my question. I ignored it and opened it. It was a steaming hot vegetable soup...with medicine and painkillers.I blinked and looked at him. He started to stutter.

" I-I thought I could help you t-to relief the pain by uh...nursing you to health? B-but! If you're uncomfortable, I'll leave right away!" He was a mess. Butterflies exploded in my stomach.

"You can stay."

Fuck autopilot. Why did I sound so desperate?!

Korosensei blushed and sat on the armchair. I was glad that the chair held his weight. "Thank you...for this."

He smiled warmly. "The students were worried about you..." I gently grabbed the plastic spoon and slowly slurping the....fucking delicious soup that I had ever taste!

"Where did you get this?" I moaned at the rich broth of the liquid meal and how fresh the vegetables were. "I, uh, made them...do you like it?"

I looked at him in disbelief. 

"Like them? I love them! They're delicious!" It was warm to the sore throat and easing a little headache. " That's it...be my personal chef."

He looked at me with bewilderment written on his face, but quickly went pink afterwards. "Sure...if that's what you want."

"I'm joking dummy. But this is some good shit, I had to hand it to you." I playfully punched him. He relaxed and went back to his usual yellow state. I really need to memorize the colour phase.

"You know...I missed Aguri. She would've done the same thing right now. If she knows that I'm sick, she'll rush over here, nursing me back to health." I said quietly.

"...you'll give anything to bring her back to life?"

The room went silent...the question was hard to answer.

"I almost committed a suicide; thinking I could escape from this pain by giving my life away. But then, I remember her smile, her joy...she wouldn't want me to do this, she wants me to live."

"So I went to the school, asking if I could take her class. More like to fulfill her promise and to help those kids. I felt bad for almost doing that unthinkable action. It makes me hate myself even more. Abandon those who need help."

I stifled a laugh. A dry laugh.

"And I was definitely being selfish. A fucking selfish prick who cares about their own pain and not others." The water works started. Fresh tears dripping down my face. I cried. God knows how long I had kept that feeling inside of me to eat away my insanity. 

Korosensei's soft tentacles patted my back, trying to calm me and surprisingly it helped. I looked at him...longing for a comforting touch.

I couldn't stop myself and hugged him by surprise.

He panicked at first but slowly let myself engulfed by his large figure. It was warm and inviting, I could hear his heartbeat quicken and his breathing was steady at least. He smells like summer rain and books from an old library. It was comforting and it made me dozed off unexpectedly.


End file.
